The present invention relates to support structures in general, and more particularly, to an adjustable and collapsible triangulated tension support structure.
Musical groups travel from engagement to engagement with a variety of musical instruments and associated equipment. For example, many groups use microphones, mixers, amplifiers, equalizers, speakers and other electronic equipment during their performances. In addition to conventional musical instruments, electronically synthesized music has become an integral part of many musical performances. Electronic music synthesizers typically include one or more keyboards to provide a variety of electronically created sounds. During a performance, the synthesizer keyboards must be firmly supported at a convenient height for the musician. Since travel, set-ups and take-downs are almost a mandatory concomitant of today's musical scene, providing a suitable support surface for keyboard type electronic synthesizers presents a major problem.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an adjustable and collapsible triangulated tension support structure.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide such a structure that is easily set up before a performance and taken down after a performance.
It is another object of the invention that the structural elements while under tension after assembly provide a lightweight, yet rigid, structure and support surface.
It is a feature of the invention that the support structure can be collapsed into a relatively small package without sacrificing the rigidity and strength of the structure when it is assembled.
It is another feature of the invention that the height of the support surface or surfaces can be varied to accomodate a musician's preference without sacrificing the strength of the tension support structure.